Sekirei: A different path
by Ashikabi108
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. What if Minato managed to man up in his time in Tokyo, got in Tokyo U on his first try. What if Mususbi's ditziness was a result of her damages and being winged can cure them. What happens when certain key events of the manga have different outcome. Read to learn more. I do not own Sekirei, just enjoy the sandbox. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Minato yawned and stretched as he came out of the cram school classroom. He smiled as some of the students thanked him for his help. It was the last class of this session. Only a week before the entrance exam starts. Minato thought back to last year when he had been a student and not a part time instructor in the same cram school. Life had certainly taken a turn for the positive. He had just finished his exams for the first year of college and now with the cram classes done he had some time to enjoy himself and maybe get some much needed female company.

Minato sighed as he thought about his personal life. While his academic and financial situation has improved he was still rather clueless about the opposite sex. He had a few short lived relationships that helped him lose his virginity but never gave the emotional support he wanted.

He stretched again and decided to take a little stroll around the block to clear his head. He was near a small alley when he something strange. It seemed like three figures jumped from rooftop to rooftop and headed towards the empty warehouse nearby. Ever curious he went to see what was going on. It took him a few minutes to get there. What he saw was unbelievable to say the least. There were three females, incredibly beautiful females and they seemed to be fighting. Two of them were blond and possibly twins. The third one was a brunette and the most well endowed girl he had ever seen. Despite their unearthly beauty what really surprised him was the speed of their movement and strength of their attacks. One of the blonds used a whip while the other one used whatappeared to be strings. The brunette on the other hand fought bare handed.

Minato started learning martial arts when he came to Tokyo two years ago in an effort to calm his emotions and anxiety. It worked wonders. He also became a very good martial artist. He could easily see that the brunette was using way too many wasted movements in her fight. She would lose.

Before Minato could do anything to help the brunette, the blond with the strings caught her in her trap.

"It'sover #88. You will come with us to our master whether you want to or not." The whip wielder said.

The girl looked at them defiantly as she struggled to get out of the strings and said "No. He is not my destined one and I will never go to him."

The blond looked pissed and raised her whip to deliver a knock out blow. Before Minato could do something two fireballs came hurtling towards the twins and knocked them of their feet. Minato looked towards the source to see a slim male wearing all black outfit with a ninja mask covering his face. He looked like some vigilante super hero. He flung a couple more fireballs at the twins who barely dodged them.

"Run away before I decide to terminate you." Said the guy. The twins were obviously tired from their fight and in no condition to face a new opponent. They retreated saying something about master not being happy.

Minato released a breath he didn't know he was holding when the twins left. The masked man burned the strings and helped the girl up. Minato realised whatever they were they might not let him leave if they saw him there. So while they were still preoccupied with themselves he quietly left. He was extremely curious and more than a little scared.

Minato always had an over active imagination and right now it was running wild with crazy theories. He headed towards his home, his mind going over every possible scenario – from straight up magic to cutting age technology. So he didn't notice when someone stumbled into him. He was startled to see the brunette staring at him with concern.

"So sorry. Are you all right?" The girl asked.

For the first time Minatogot a good look at the girl. She was slightly shorter than his 5" 10' frame, had a really stunning body and a cute face. He quickly hid his surprise and decided to gain some information. He looked at her and realised he had a genuine question to ask.

"I am fine miss but what happened to you? You are hurt." He said gesturing towards the cuts and bruises on her body. She looked at herself and said "Some mean sekireis tried to take me to their Ashikabi by force so I fought back. They were strong."

Minato didn't know what to make of it but he couldn't just leave a wounded girl alone. His grandparents raised him better than that. "You should get those looked at. Do you have somewhere you can go?" he asked. She just shook her head and said that she had to find her Ashikabi first. She turned to leave before she passed out on the road.

Minato panicked as he saw the girl collapse on the street in front of him. The fight must have exhausted her, he realised. He picked up the girl and set her down on a nearby bench. He then took out a water bottle from his backpack and proceeded to wake her up. She opened her eyes a few moments later. He heard her stomach growl and smirked as it made her blush.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"Three days ago" came the reply from the very embarrassed girl.

Minato was shocked. Three days. No wonder she passed out.

"Come on. I will get you something to eat." He said as he led the girl towards his house. It was too late to get any food in this area anyway.

 **A few minutes later…**

Minato looked on in amazement as the girl who introduced herself as Musubi finished the last of his food. After getting her in his apartment he did some first aid on her and offered her food. They introduced themselves and then he saw her put away three days worth of food in one seating.

"Thank you so much. You are a life saver." Musubi said with sparkling eyes. "You are so kind; I wish my Ashikabi will be like you."

"What is an Ashikabi?" Minato asked.

"I am not supposed to tell you. I am sorry." Musubi said, looking a little sad.

"It's alright I guess. If you are not supposed to then that's that." Minato said though he was dying inside to know more. But his logical brain told him that the less he knew the better.

There was also this strange attraction he felt towards the girl. She was really pretty but his usual encounters with women have left him with a slightly jaded and sceptical personality. But when he looked at her he just knew she would never do anything to harm him. Combined with the fact that there was something supernatural going on with her this puzzled him greatly. In any other cases he would have run the other way on first encounter, especially after seeing her fight. But for some inexplicable reason he was drawn to her, and had this immense urge protect her and take care of her. He shook out of his day dream to see Musubi looking at him longingly, her cheeks tinted red.

"I think it's you. You are supposed to be my Ashikabi." She said.

"Are you sure?" he was shocked to say the least and a little bit worried since he didn't know what it meant. _Hopefully it's not anything bad_ , he thought.

In response Musubi grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He blushed at the sudden intimate action. "Can you feel it Minato-sama, my heart. It beats for you and its letting me know that I belong to you. Please make me yours and become my Ashikabi." There was a hint of desperation in her voice and uncertainty. _She is afraid of rejection_ Minato realised.

He was also taken aback by the sincerity and conviction in her voice. She was absolutely certain about her feelings. Minato also realised that he felt as if he was falling in love with her and the idea of her belonging to him made him feel happy instead of freaked out as it should have.

Now Minato was a man of science. Logic and reason drove his decisions. This was the reason he was a top student in Tokyo University, a well trained martial artist and an instructor at a cram school at this young age. But he was also a romantic at heart. And right now his heart seemed to be in the driving seat as he said," What do I have to do?"

"Kiss me" came the reply from a dazed Musubi, "kiss me and make me yours".

Before he could rationalise his decision they were kissing. It wasn't his first kiss but it was definitely his best one. Musubi felt her entire body consume with heat. Minato was startled to see wings of light emerge from Musubi's back. They broke the kiss after a minute but seemed like ages to them.

"Sekirei #88, Musubi is yours Minato-sama, now and forever." She said in a dazed voice.

"So, are you going to explain about all this now or not?" Minato asked her.

"Of course Minato-sama. As you wish." She said and then told him everything about the Sekirei Plan.

Minato sat there in silence as he processed all the information he had just received. He smirked as he thought about all the conspiracy theory Shiiro spouted about MBI and how the reality was far more outrageous. Suddenly his TV came to life and a man in white flowing cape appeared on screen.

"Congratulations Sahashi Minato. You have just winged a Sekirei and become a part of the game of the gods known as the Sekirei Plan." The man said in a rather excited manner. Minato recognised the man as the CEO of MBI Hiroto Minaka. He seemed to be talking to Minato.

"So I have been told. Musubi explained the plan." He said wondering if this was an actual conversation or just recorded message.

"Ah. That's good but did she tell you about the fact that you have to keep the plan a secret or MBI will use its full power to retaliate. Since you know the rest I will leave you to your devices. May the gods guide you towards the heavens." The TV switched off leaving Minato a little annoyed. He wasn't particularly scared about the threat. He had no intention to involve others in this mess. But he needed more information than he had and he couldn't do that without risking MBI's wrath.

 _Oh well. I'll figure something out. For now I need to focus on Musubi. Figure out her strengths and weaknesses and see what I can do to improve her fighting style,_ he thought. _After all if I am going to play I might as well win this fucked up game._

He looked to see Musubi brimming with energy. "Don't worry Minato-sama. I will become the strongest there is so that I can stay with you forever." She said eagerly.

Minato smiled t her enthusiasm and started forming a plan of action in his mind. "Well Musubi", he said, "we need to train to become stronger don't we?"

Musubi's eyes sparkled at the concept of training. "Are you going to train with me Minato-sama? Musubi will do her best."

The rest of the evening went by with Minato trying to get Musubi to sleep in the second bedroom. Minato smiled thinking that if this happened at his previous apartment he would be in a load of trouble right now. Thankfully he moved after getting accepted in Tokyo University to a modest two bedroom flat near the university. He knew that the girl was more than a little eager to consummate their new found relationship, but something in him told him that it was not the right time. It was a gut feeling that he should wait in this aspect of their relationship. From an early childhood Minato had learned to listen to his instinct and gut feelings. It has served him well in the past. So he decided to listen to it. He finally managed to convince her to sleep in the other room by saying that he was to tired and needed rest. She reluctantly agreed and went to sleep. Minato too went to bed with a lot on his mind.

He woke up at the sound of his calling bell but was pleasantly surprised seeing Musubi snuggling up to him. He felt his manhood respond at the sight of the buxom brunette in her underwear. He slowly got up without waking her and opened the door. He was greeted by a tall man in black suit. He said he was from MBI and gave him a package. He signed for it and the man left. He took the box to the kitchen table and opened it. Inside he found an array of clothing from underwear to regular wear. It also contained a second set of clothes similar to the one Musubi was wearing. He also found an envelope containing an MBI black credit card and details on its use. Minato was a little surprised to find out it was an unlimited balance card. He smiled wryly at the obvious attempts of the company to keep the Ashikabi controlled through money.

He decided to use the card to get started on his plan to train Musubi and then ditch it when he was done. _No sense in giving them an insight into our life_ , he thought.

He looked up as Musubi came out of the bedroom stretching and greeted her good morning. He told her to freshen up as he started on breakfast, his mind already making plans to put into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Thank you for all the favorites and follows and reviews. I plan to make the Sekirei much more superior than humans in terms of speed and power so that the concept of an Ashikabi fighting alongside their Sekirei doesn't even occur. I am a realist as is Minato in my story and macho bullshit like that has no place in my stories. Hope you like the twists and turns I have planned for this and give me helpful reviews in the days to come. I have already planned Minato's second Sekirei. But I would like your opinion on the third one. I want to make her an OC and I would love some ideas on her appearance and powers. You can use "The holy guide for the seeking wagtails" by Stilphyel to also suggest a number that has not been used in the manga. You can also name her. If I like your suggestion I will feature that Sekirei in my story and give you credit for it. Thanks again for reading. Now onto the story…..]**

 **Chapter 2**

Minato looked on in awe as Musubi blurred from his sight a few times as she dodged all the bullets from his machine gun. He couldn't believe the progress she made. From a very strong but clumsy fighter she had become a force to be reckoned with in just one week. She bounded up to Minato and asked in an unsure tone,"Did I do good Minato-sama?"

"You did incredibly Musubi, much better than I hoped." He replied making her beam with pride.

With that he decided to call it a day. It was getting late anyway.

As they started packing their equipment Minato thought back to their training sessions. He would very much like to take credit for her transformation he knew something else was going on, something unique to the Sekirei. She didn't just become a better fighter but seemed to be maturing in every aspect of her persona as well. When he met her, she had the personality of a 10 year old which had helped him in not engaging in anything physical with her. But during the week it has been like watching a girl next door grow up in fast forward. As if her emotional growth had been boosted by the winging, which he suspected to be true, she matured rapidly through the week. Her maturing personality had made it hard for him to control his urges and had resulted in some steamy make out sessions followed by some heavy petting. His instincts told him not to go any further and he had to rely on his hands to relieve the pressure 4 maybe 5 times a day. This increased libido was something that also piqued his scientific curiosity as whether this was simply him or effects of the bond. Today was especially hard as Musubi learned to do her make up in the morning. With Minato's help she had been learning about common topics and basics of local culture. She seemed to absorb knowledge like a sponge and remember everything with perfect clarity. Apparently she stared to learn about being a woman as well. On the fourth day she had insisted that as sekireis were like girlfriends or wives, she should be the one to do the cooking, cleaning etc around the house. He didn't see much problem to that but did put up a token resistance at first. But after one incredibly delicious meal prepared from an online recipe he was convinced. From then on she had taken the role of a homemaker. He had been falling more and more in love with her as she turned from a naïve cute girl to a shy teenager eager to please her boyfriend. He had always wanted a sweet and submissive girlfriend to pamper and Musubi fit the role perfectly. The fact that she was a super powered alien who had an unwavering loyalty and devotion to him pushed all his nerd buttons. He wished he didn't have to worry about fighting others like her and could just live his life but there had to be a catch anyway. That was the whole reason for their training after all.

He reflected on the first agenda of their training and smiled. After being almost crushed for a third time by Musubi's bear hugs he decided to teach her to control her strength and how to hold back. That; Minato thought with wry amusement; had been the hardest he had to work to teach her and taken the whole first day. However once she learned to control her immense strength the rest of the training went faster than he hoped and also bruised his ego a little.

Minato had learned the basics of martial arts from his grandfather and had always been praised for being a fast learner. In Tokyo too he was praised by his sensei as fast learner and a gifted martial artist. But Musubi put his apparent fast learning to shame as she mastered all Minato had to teach her in a matter of two days. From their Minato let his imagination run and started to take ideas from comics and manga to enhance her fighting ability. To his surprise he found that concept of chi was very real in sekireis and quickly worked on getting a better understanding of it.

Musubi being a close combat type had no ranged attack to speak of. He sought to rectify that using chi based attacks. He managed to get her to use chi laced punches that turned out to be more like a cannon shot than a punch. He was also able to teach her to be aware of her surroundings so that she can anticipate attacks around her. He was very surprised to learn that the chi in case of sekireis worked much like 'haki' from one of his favorite animes called "one Piece". She could also use chi to make an armor that enhanced her already incredible speed and strength even farther and also provided protection against ranged attacks. They discovered that even shotgun blasts didn't affect her chi armor.

After he decided to train her, he used the MBI card to withdraw 5 million yen from a bank as it was most he could withdraw in a month. He then used that money to rent an old abandoned warehouse. He also used some of his less legally inclined acquaintances to acquire some guns and other such ordnances. Had she been a human he would have tried less dangerous methods to train Musubi. But as it were he realized that rubber bullets were the only things he could use to increase her reflexes. They have moved to real bullets now which she dodged with ease.

Minato was what people called a straight laced person but in his first year in Tokyo he learned that he couldn't just avoid the criminal section of the city. So instead of trying to avoid them altogether he decided to get to know less dangerous ones a little so that he could get some help from them should he need it. That's how he met Yamato, a small level arms dealer and someone who knew pretty much everyone. Minato used some of his money and through him started sending some quiet feelers to see if he could get in contact with other Ashikabis. Yamato was trusty guy and knew how to keep under the raider and as it turned out he already had some vague idea about the plan. As Minato had suspected the plan wasn't as big a secret as Minaka made it appear. After all the top and bottom portions of the humanity always learns about such secrets before the average commoners. He had no doubt that some of the richest people of this city was already an Ashikabi or at least knew about the plan and wanted to be one. Yamato hadn't reported anything yet but he trusted the guy.

Minato looked at Musubi in her tight fitting top and short shorts and felt the familiar stirring of his loins. Strangely he didn't feel his usual placating instincts to wait. He just knew whatever he was waiting for had run its course and he was free to act on his carnal feelings. _Tonight's the night,_ he thought as he locked the warehouse after he hid the weapons inside. He decided to celebrate the conclusion of her training as he had nothing more to teach her. Also he had wanted to take her on a real date but prioritized the training as he didn't want to run into a sekirei and get into a fight.

As they entered his apartment he told Musubi to freshen up and get dressed for a date. She beamed with happiness at the concept of a date. _She really has become like a teenager_ he thought _, a total knockout of a teenager._ Minato freshened up after Musubi came out and told her to get dressed in something she thought appropriate for a date. He had taken her shopping on their second day to get her some normal clothing as the clothing sent by MBI had been scandalous to say the least. He also didn't think her miko outfit was appropriate for close combat. Yesterday Musubi asked to take her shopping again as she wanted some clothes that can be stylish as well as give her the freedom to fight properly. He was rather surprised at her more normal behavior and again wondered about her growth as a person. He was also surprised at the clothing she picked up. Somehow she had impeccable fashion sense. Minato put on one of his nicer dress shirts that Musubi insisted he buy and a new pair of jeans. He got out of his room to see Musubi dressed in blue and white top and jeans shorts. She had put her hair, which has somehow grown to be shoulder length in a matter of week, in a simple ponytail. She had also done her makeup and put on a small necklace that he bought her. Minato's breath stopped as she looked like the perfect girl next door, an exquisite mix between innocence and sensuality. They made their way to the local movie theater. It was showing a romantic comedy set in the distant future. Musubi really liked the trailer when it aired on TV, so he decided to go see that.

For the duration of the movie Minato felt like a college student again, holding the hand of his lover and watching a romantic comedy. Since it was the evening show on a Sunday the hall was pretty empty and he sneaked a few kisses on Musubi's cheeks much to the embarrassment of the lovely sekirei.

They left the movies a happy couple, with Musubi wrapped around Minato's left arm and leaning her head into his shoulder. Minato got more than a few jealous stares but he was focused on the woman with him.

They were going through a park to take a shortcut to their favorite restaurant when they saw a woman seating on a bench. She had only a white overcoat on and had this aura of gloom around her. "She's a sekirei" he heard Musubi say and his mental gears started rolling. He didn't want to get into a fight with another sekirei if she turned out to be mentally unstable or something like that but he couldn't just leave her like that. He decided to at least talk to her before making any decision. He cautiously approached the woman and kneeled in front of her.

"Excuse me miss but are you alright?"He asked in a gentle voice.

The woman slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes and Minato had to suppress a shudder as he saw nothing but pain and sorrow in them. He also noticed the sekirei crest on her forehead. This puzzled him.

"No "she said," I am broken, a scrapped number. I can never be winged. I can never have an Ashikabi. It is better that I die here, no one needs me anyway."

Minato gasped as the words registered in his mind. From what he learned about winging from Musubi it was pretty much the sole reason the sekirei existed. It was probably a little exaggerated given Musubi's nature but he was sure that it was very big part of a sekirei's existence. To be unable to be winged or find her destined partner would be soul crushing to a sekirei. He knew he had to find a way to help her. But before he could say anything Musubi went to her and hugged her.

"Why don't you come with us?" she said, "Minato-sama is a great Ashikabi and we will take good care of you."

Minato was taken aback. He didn't think that an Ashikabi can have more than one sekirei, and even then how would they behave in what would be most certainly a harem. All the harem animes he saw were a complete disaster. He didn't want that kind of tension in his life.

But before he could say anything the woman looked up at him with hope filled eyes. He just couldn't take someone's hope like that. He breathed a mental sigh as he took her hand in his.

"What is your name?" he asked softly looking into her eyes.

"Akitsu" she replied in a hopeful voice.

"Well Akitsu I don't know if I am a great Ashikabi or not. But if you truly want me to be yours I will be glad to be your Ashikabi."

Her eyes became moist as she stood up. "I know I can't be winged but I would like to perform the ceremony regardless. Please. "She said in a pleading voice.

Minato looked at Musubi who was strangely happy with the progress of things. She even gave him an encouraging nod.

Minato caressed Akitsu's cheek and brought her lips to his. The kiss was soft and tentative at first but got heated as both participants became more comfortable with the situation. Unlike with Musubi there wasn't any light show or any wings. They broke off after a while. As Minato looked at Akitsu properly for the first time, he was awed by her beauty. Her skin was like porcelain, smooth and white and had no blemishes he could see. She had light blonde hair that highlighted her soft features beautifully. Her face was that of supermodel with beautiful brown eyes. Looking at her he felt the same kind of protective instinct come over him as with Musubi. His carnal instincts were also going full force as his manhood began to stir, but unlike in Musubi's case there was no doubt or hesitation accompanied with it. Over all it felt like love at sight. This worried Minato greatly, his logical brain knew this shouldn't happen; one simply doesn't fall in love with someone they just met, especially if he was already in love with someone else. But his was sure he loved Akitsu as much as he loved Musubi. Minato decided to contemplate this later when Akitsu's stomach made a rumbling sound. She blushed at the sound. Minato just smirked, while thinking of his first meeting with Musubi.

"Well. We better get you into some clothes and some food into you before you pass out on us. Let's go."

"Yes, Minato-sama," the girls replied in unison.

They decided to head for their apartment as it would be rather inconvenient to go to a restaurant with Akitsu's state of undress. They were almost out of the park when they encountered two figures blocking their path.

One of them was a boy a few years junior than Minato, dressed like a European from the renaissance era. Everything about him screamed rich spoilt brat, a type Minato hated with passion. He would have simply walked past him if not for the other man. The way he carried himself along with the sheathed sword in his hand made it clear that he was a veteran warrior. The boy looked at Akitsu like she was a prize or trophy. Minato felt his blood boil in a very uncharacteristic manner at his look.

"I will make this easy mister," the boy said, "hand over the scrapped number and you can walk away with your sekirei. Refuse and I will use force if necessary."At the word force the man with the sword stepped forward.

Minato was a little scared though he didn't show it. There was something about the man that told him Musubi was likely to lose against him. But the way he referred to Akitsu ignited a rage inside him that drowned his fear. He looked at his girls – that was what he thought of them as and made a decision.

"She has a name you know," he said keeping his voice level, "its Akitsu and I can't let her go with a pretentious douche like you kid. There will be no handing over her. She has chosen me as her Ashikabi and she is coming with me."

The boy fumed and then smiled. "She is a scrapped no, she can't be winged. Which means whoever gets her can use her. Get her for me Mutsu" he said to the man. Mutsu didn't look to happy about it but orders are orders. He stepped forward and then he blurred in front of Minato. Minato's eyes widened at the incredible speed Mutsu showed. Before Mutsu could land a blow on Minato, Musubi appeared in front of him and blocked it.

"I won't let you come between destined pairs" she said, "I, #88; Musubi will be your opponent."

Minato watched in amazement as Musubi pushed Mutsu away and stood in a guard position in front of him.

"Very well, I, #5; Mutsu will take you on." The male sekirei said as he lunged forward.

Minato paled at the mention of his number. Musubi told him that the first ten numbers were much stronger than the rest of the sekirei and the first five apparently thwarted a full on invasion once. This was certainly not the first sekirei she should have fought.

His worries however lessened when he saw Mutsu crashing in the wall from one of Musubi's kicks. Before Musubi could follow up with a finisher however chunks of rock flew at her at an incredible speed. She easily dodged them but that was enough time for Mutsu to recover. This time he unsheathed his sword and made a slashing motion with it. Minato watched dumbstruck as the wall and ground around Mutsu broke into debris and started gathering in one huge ball of earth above his head. With a motion from his sword the ball came towards Minato and Akitsu. With a blur Musubi appeared in front of them and released a chi laced punch that shattered the ball into hundreds of fragments. But Mutsu anticipated this and used his power to guide the fragments to his enemies. Minato knew it was too late for him to dodge them so he covered Akitsu with his body and pushed her to the ground. The shards simply bounced of Musubi's chi armor but she was worried about her Ashikabi. Minato shivered as he felt a chill run though him and heard the sound of the fragments smashing into something solid. He looked to see that he and Akitsu were surrounded by a wall of ice. He looked at Akitsu who had tears in her eyes.

"Why?" she said, "why would you risk your life for me?"

"It's only natural for a man to try and protect the ones he loves," he said, "I just moved without thinking I guess."

"You love me?" Akitsu asked a little fearfully not believing what she heard. When Musubi asked her to become Minato's sekirei she had been really happy to have found a place she could belong. She hoped she would be useful to her Ashikabi but was also afraid of being abandoned. She would have been happy to just be tolerated and to be allowed to stay at her Ashikabi's side. But never in her wildest dreams did she dare to hope that her Ashikabi would actually love her. After all she was broken. Why would anyone ever want her? She was sure she heard wrong and her Ashikabi would be mad at her for even considering such a thing. But when she looked at him she could see nothing but love and acceptance in his eyes and she could feel a warm feeling spreading through her as she looked at him.

" I love you" he said, the words feeling natural to him despite meeting her only a few minutes ago, "I don't know why, I don't know how but I know for certain that I love you, just like I love Musubi." He felt like such a heel for saying something like that but he knew it was true. He expected her to be sad or angry at being told he loved another sekirei. So he was really surprised when he saw her blushing heavily before she pulled him into a kiss.

With every word he spoke Akitsu could feel the heat inside her grow, her heart started to beat wildly and she could feel herself blushing. When he looked at her with concern she could no longer contain herself and pulled him into a kiss. The heat inside her raged and consumed her whole being as the mark on her forehead disappeared slowly. The park was illuminated as white wings of light emerged from her back.

Mutsu dodged a kick from Musubi and barely blocked a punch that pushed him away. He was amazed at the speed and power she showed. Mutsu was actually having a hard time with her. He knew that if the fight continued he would win at some point but that would not be the overwhelming victory he expected when the fight started. He had been startled when he saw the jagged rock shards bounced off her without giving her so much as a scratch. When she realized that her Ashikabi was safe, she capitalized on that moment of weakness on his part and kept on a steady barrage of assault. Mutsu had to give her credit. What she lacked in experience, she more than made up in skill and energy. He momentarily wondered who taught her such skill as sekireis are usually left to train by themselves and develop their own style. She had also managed to keep him from using any more elemental attacks. He was trying to find an opening to counterattack when the park filled with light. Both he and Musubi stopped fighting as they saw white wings light the whole park. Mutsu knew what it meant, so he quickly created a wall of earth and retreated with his Ashikabi who was throwing a tantrum about not getting the new sekirei. He didn't want to stick around if both enemy sekireis decided to come after him. That would be a very bad situation as he knew Akitsu was a single number.

Musubi saw her opponent retreating and after a moment consideration she decided to return to her Ashikabi. She knew the fight would have eventually turned against her favor. After all her opponent was a single number like Karasuba. She sighed as she vowed to get stronger to fulfill her promise with Karasuba and to protect her Ashikabi. With that she moved towards her Ashikabi.

Minato was in a rather uncomfortable position as a topless Akitsu was hugging him tightly and crying openly and saying "thank you" and "I love you" continuously. When they broke the kiss Minato pointed out that the mark on her forehead was gone. She looked shocked and Minato realized that it was the first time he saw her facial expressions change. He had been far too preoccupied with the situation to notice consciously but he obviously noted her lack of expressions subconsciously. His eyes widened when he saw Akitsu take of her coat. She was frantically trying to see her sekirei crest so Minato took a picture of her back and showed her. One look at the picture and they were in this uncomfortable situation. He looked up to see Musubi standing beside him. She looked a little tired but otherwise fine. He saw a glint of amusement in her eyes and again wondered how fast she matured.

It took him and Musubi ten more minutes to calm Akitsu down and another ten to convince her that this wasn't some dream. After that they finally made it to their apartment. They had a huge meal to feed two sekireis. Despite his many protests the girls slept in his bed, Musubi in her underwear and Akitsu wearing the panty she had on and one of Minato's old t-shirts. They were all tired; some emotionally and some physically. As all of them drifted to sleep Minato's last thoughts were, _so much for tonight's the night._

Both the girls dreamt of a happy future with their Ashikabi and sister sekirei as they drifted off to sleep. As for Minato's dreams, well that's a story for another time.

 **Chapter end**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Again thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. There are few new concepts I want to try that haven't been done in any other sekirei fan fiction as far as I can tell. I hope you like these, as most of them will be necessary for plot development. As you can see Minato is in a much better housing situation and as such I will work on a different angle to introduce Miya. As for the OC sekirei request I am still waiting for suggestions. If I don't get any I like by the weekend I will decide on my own. Also I would like any suggestion you might have on my writing style. Also Yume is introduced in this chapter, hope you like it.]**

 **Chapter 3**

Minato looked around only to see vast white nothingness around him. He knew he was dreaming, he could feel Musubi and Akitsu on him, but this looked very real.

"Hello?" he called hoping to get some response, though who or what would respond he had no idea.

"Hi" a soft demure voice sounded from behind him. He turned around to see who was it only to be stunned to see a brunette look alike of Musubi. To be honest she looked similar to how Musubi looked when he first met her, not the way Musubi is right now. The similarities were uncanny but it was quite clear that she wasn't Musubi. It was quite obvious the woman before him was much more mature than Musubi. There also seemed to be an aura of immense power around this woman. He could tell she was very apprehensive of him. This really amused him as she seemed like some kind of goddess of war given life. It was the same with Musubi, and he assumed it would be much more pronounced in Akitsu given her reaction to him. She seemed extremely submissive.

He looked at the brunette biting her lips, and looking at him with longing. He realized he had been lost in thought for a while. He needed some explanation about this weird place, and the girl seemed to be his only source of information. "So are you going to introduce yourself or are you going to just stand there and stare at me?"He asked the girl, a little amused at her behavior.

Minato was average looking at best. So it was usually him looking at girls lustfully, not the other way around. But all that changed after Musubi came to live with him. He would often see her just staring at him like he was the very reason for her being, which he doubted was true for a sekirei. If it had not been for that odd instinct to hold back he would have fucked her silly a few times a day. While he didn't do anything sexual with her he teased her about staring and seeing her blush and run out of the room always made his day. That habit combined with this girl looking lot like Musubi made his question come out much more teasing than he intended. To his amusement the girl blushed, a very deep shade of red he didn't think can be skin color.

"S-s-sorry, I am Yume. Sekirei #8" she said in a stuttering voice. "So sorry for staring at you Minato-sama, I really wanted to meet you and thank you for everything you have done."

Minato raised an eyebrow hearing her name. Musubi told him about her and another sekirei named Kaho being kidnapped when they were still small and that two powerful single numbers #04 Karasuba and #08 Yume went to rescue them. Apparently Yume gave her life trying to protect Musubi though she was a little hazy on how. So this woman saying she is Yume certainly raised some questions.

"I thought Yume died, many years ago." He said, wondering if he was having some sort of crazy dream or if this was actually Yume's spirit or something talking to him.

"That is mostly correct Minato-sama. It happened nearly ten years ago. Musubi and another young sekirei named Kaho were abducted by a group of people that wanted to create super soldiers and wanted to use their DNA to do it. I and Karasuba went to rescue them. We managed to get them both out and destroy the labs and experiments they had. But they had already started experimenting on Musubi and her core was damaged. I used my sekirei core to revive Musubi's core. The process however destroyed my body and my spirit was trapped inside Musubi. Since her core never fully recovered I couldn't leave. But now since she is fixed I am no longer needed. I wanted to meet you once before I left. That's why I entered your dreamscape." She said her voice getting a little sad towards the end.

Minato could understand her feelings. She didn't regret saving Musubi but there was a part of her that wished she could find her Ashikabi, live her life as well. He was very worried about her saying she had to leave. He felt drawn to her the same way he felt for the other two. He didn't want her to leave. Despite so many question running through his head the one that he voiced was, "Can't you stay Yume-san?"

Her eyes widened at the question, hope filling her eyes before she shook her head. "That is not possible Minato-sama. Now that her core is fixed, my spirit will only cause her harm if I stay. I must go. In another life I may have been able to become yours Minato-sama. Oh how I wish it could happen. But fate is not on my side it seems. But before I go I wish to tell you a few things. I know you have a few questions of your own too. Ask them and I will do my best to answer them."

Minato felt really sad but he had no clue how to make her stay. He certainly didn't want Musubi to get hurt. He decided to do as Yume said and get as much as information as he could get. The most important question was quite obvious.

"What's a core?"

"The core of a sekirei is the source of his or her life and powers. It is the factor responsible for our supernatural abilities. I guess it is not unlike what humans call a soul. But in our case it is very real and tangible."

"How did Musubi's core get fixed?"

"The bond of course, it is much more powerful than Minaka thinks. It is a connection between two souls. It can achieve wonders if it is strong enough Minato-sama. And your bond with Musubi is very strong. It is your love for her that allowed her to grow and mature and become the person she is today. If a bond is strong it can easily overcome the limiters MBI put there to suppress a sekirei's powers. That is why she was able to fight Mutsu. You training her also helped. As long as you love and cherish her she will continue to grow and become stronger, strong enough to even beat Karasuba one day. "

"I see." It was Minato could say. He was a lot of information to digest. He knew the bond was more than he thought as he could sometimes feel Musubi's emotions through it. But this was much more than he expected. Speaking of the bond, "Does the bond have anything to do with me feeling this instinct to hold back on engaging in anything sexual?" He asked, blushing a little at having to ask such an immodest question.

She too blushed a little before replying,"Yes. The sekirei mature at different speed in physical and mental aspects. When you winged Musubi, due to her damaged core she was rather immature mentally. So the bond gave you a warning. I am surprised you were able to sense that. Your instincts are very sharp. It is harmful for a sekirei to be intimate with her mate before she is completely mature. Musubi should have been fully mature when you met her if her core was not damaged. When you winged her she began to mature rapidly and thanks to your love her core was also fixed. Once a sekirei is starts reacting he or she matures more rapidly. Being winged and having a strong bond speeds up the process further. I believe you have heard the expression that love can heal anything. It is literally true in case of sekireis. You might have noticed the number of wings she had changed through the week."

"Now that you mention it, she only had four pairs when I winged her but she had five pairs last night. Akitsu had five pairs as well."

"You are right Minato-sama, as I know it a sekirei shows complete maturity when she sprouts five pair of wings. However", she blushed, "they can only reach their full potential when they have six pair of wings and that only happens after making love with their destined ones."

Minato was stunned. It was one thing to want to have sex with beautiful super powered aliens; it is completely different to know he needed to have sex with them for them to reach full potential. He shrugged. It wasn't as if he would be forcing them. Musubi was eager enough and Akitsu was, well the right word would be desperate to please. He will have to work on that, but he knew they both genuinely wanted him bond or not and he would have slept with them anyway. Having a valid reason for it was a little awkward but so was having two girls living with you. He looked at the dreamscape and at the spirit giving him advice and knew he had left normal far behind him.

"Okay. I guess. Do you know how Akitsu got winged by me? She said she couldn't be winged."

"Sorry but that is beyond my knowledge. May be #1 can shed some light on that. But I do have a theory. Sekirei are beings of love. They crave love and affection more than anything. The love you showed for her might be the reason why she got winged. As I said love truly can heal anything when it comes to us sekirei."

"That's possible I guess. Who's #1?"

"That is not for me to tell. She is very protective of her identity and I respect her decision."

"I see. Do you know why Minaka is doing this? What does he really want with the sekirei? I doubt he is happy just to arrange a battle royal as he calls it"

"Again that is beyond my knowledge. I doubt that only Minaka knows for sure. Even his most trusted people have no clue I'm sure."

"There are a few things I wish to tell you though. You have a heart as big as an ocean Minato-sama and that will draw many sekirei to you. Please accept them as your own. You shouldn't worry about being unfaithful to your sekirei. We are polygamous by nature so it is usual for an Ashikabi to have more than one sekirei. Just try to give all of them some affection and it will be alright."

"You're kidding me. You want me to go around Tokyo and make a harem. Do you really think I am like that?"

"I don't want you to go around seeking sekirei against their will. I know you will never do something as vile as that. I only urge you not to refuse any sekirei who reacts to you. Being rejected by their destined one is one of the worst things that could happen to a sekirei. Please promise me you will not turn down a sekirei that is reacting to you."

"I would never have done something like that anyway. But what do you mean by winging someone against their will. That's not possible it is. Sekirei can only be winged by their destined one right?"

"Unfortunately only a kiss is needed to make a sekirei emerge. I have no doubt some of the Ashikabis will resort to such tactics. The one you saved Akitsu from possibly started doing it already."

Minato's anger flared hearing this. Considering a sekirei's nature this was worse than rape. This was something he will have to put a stop to. He knew considering the size of Tokyo and the fact that the sekirei have been released for a few months now, there was only a small portion he could help. He sighed as he realized that this was out of his hand. He will have to look into it to make a strategy on how to proceed. He looked to see Yume looking at him with admiration and thought came to him.

"You can hear my thoughts can't you?" he asked.

"This is your dreamscape. We are inside your thoughts now. Your speech and thought are the same here." Yume said with a smile.

"How did you even get in my dreams anyway? And how do you know many sekirei will react to me?"

"I got in through the bond you have with Musubi. It is connected to your soul. You can enter their dreams to if you want. Once the bond is strong enough you will probably be able to communicate telepathically to them. As for how I know about a lot of sekirei reacting to you, well that is part of my power. I can see the strings of destiny that binds an Ashikabi and a sekirei. I can see many such threads connected to you."

"Well shit. You are full of surprises aren't you?"

Yume looked a little hesitant before she approached Minato and took his hand in hers. "Minato-sama, I have a request. Will you grant it?"

Minato was a little taken aback by the submissive and shy tone of her voice. He never thought someone will want him to 'grant' any requests. He just nodded.

"Will you kiss me? I know I am not exactly real, but I want to know how it feels. Please."

Minato didn't respond. He simply cupped her face and brought her body closer to his. He didn't need to be told twice. He actually wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to come off as a creep. She melted in his embrace as he brought his lips to hers. There were no wings of light but she felt her body alight with passion. They stayed lip locked for what seemed like eternity. Before his very eyes Yume began to fade. Minato looked on saddened. "Will I see you again?"

"If the fates will it we will meet again Minato-sama, until then goodbye. Please take care of Musubi and Akitsu. And whatever happens always listen to your heart. It will always guide you in the right direction."

"Goodbye Yume." Minato said, tears in his eyes.

In front of his eyes Yume slowly faded away into nothingness. The white expanse slowly collapsed as Minato returned to awareness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato opened his eyes. The dream was surreal. He found Akitsu snuggling to him, but Musubi was absent. He instantly panicked before he saw Musubi enter the room with a tray full of snacks and a pot of coffee.

"Ah. You are awake. Good morning Minato-sama." Musubi stated happily.

"Good morning Musubi, you've been busy it seems."

"Yup, I made breakfast for everyone." She said rather loudly. It was enough to wake Akitsu. She looked around with wide eyes, obviously unaccustomed to the new surroundings. Minato chuckled to himself as she scooted closer to him in response to the panic she felt. That thought made Minato pause. He KNEW she felt panic, just like he knew Musubi was happy about making breakfast. _This is new; I didn't feel all of her emotions before. Only the particularly strong ones made it through then. It is most likely the result of winging another sekirei._

He looked at Akitsu who seemed to have calmed down after realizing her situation. She looked at him as if she as worried he was not real.

"It wasn't a dream?"She asked in a small voice.

He just pulled her in an embrace and kissed her. Akitsu moaned in pleasure as her white wings of light emerged. After a while he pulled back, Akitsu went with him not wanting to let go. She mewled in disappointment as their lips finally separated. Minato just chuckled at her pouty expression and blushing face. He looked up to see Musubi looking longingly, the plate of food beside her. He motioned to her to come closer. She was on him in the blink of an eye. Their lips met and Musubi moaned as pure pleasure coursed through her and pinkish wings of light illuminated the room.

Minato was always a little skittish around women. Growing up with his mother and sister was a traumatizing experience to say the least. The constant verbal and sometimes physical abuse he got from his mother made him a little weary of women in general. His sister also seemed to follow in his mother's footsteps and became a bitch with a capital 'B', despite his best efforts. To Yukari their mother was a strong woman who didn't take no for an answer and always got her way. To Minato she was nothing more than a bully who didn't care about others at all including her own family. He had been very afraid of his mother until one day he saw her yelling at his grandparents. He lost all respect he had for her that day along with any love he felt towards her. After that he made a vow to never be like her, to become a loving, caring person and help as many people as he could. He probably would have grown up hating his mother if his grandparents didn't take him in. They gave him all the love a child needs. They healed his hurt and his anger. His grandmother took the place of his mother who was absent most of the time. Minato found it to be much more pleasant to simply think of his mother to be a guest figure to his family, someone who paid the bills. He didn't care much for her. His grandparents on the other hand meant the world to him. He loved them dearly. His grandfather taught him how to be a man, to protect the ones he loved, to lean on his loved ones in times of need. In his eyes they were his true parents. They had done the same for Yukari but she was far too enamored with their mother to give them priority. At least she was respectful of them. Minato had suspected that any girl he took an interest in was scared off by Yukari though he didn't have any proof. He didn't know why either. While his sister was a total bitch, unlike their mother she was much more pleasant towards her family. Whatever the reason Minato had never been able to be intimate to a girl back home. The fact that the girl he lost his virginity to only did it because she had a thing about virgins and never contacted him again didn't help his confidence much.

But being with Musubi changed all that. Despite their not going all the way he felt more intimate with her than anyone else. He also had no doubt about her feelings. It wasn't just the way she looked at him or the way she behaved, he could literally feel her love for him through the bond. His feelings weren't as intense towards Akitsu yet. But he had no doubt it will be soon. And if Yume was correct he will soon have more girls joining him. He felt his manhood rise at the thought. Musubi moaned at the rigid pole rubbing on her crotch. Minato decided to go for it; after all they both wanted it.

He grabbed her butt and massaged it as he slowly kissed her jaw line. Akitsu's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen and she blushed crimson. Musubi was too lost in pleasure to understand the situation. Minato kissed her neck as he slowly cupped her ass cheeks. He was just nibbling on her collarbone when an alarm went off in his cell. Minato cursed inwardly as Musubi jerked away at the sudden sound. He knew what it was for but checked his cell anyway. He noticed Akitsu sitting on the bed red faced and panting; one of her hand fondling her own boobs. She turned a much deeper shade of red when she saw him looking. He checked his cell only to confirm his suspicion.

"Shit. I have to go." He said. Looking at the disappointed faces before him he elaborated, "I am an instructor at a cram school and I need to go in today to consult the students on the exams they gave yesterday. It is my job and I have to get there in less than an hour."

He knew this was today. But he was so preoccupied with everything that was happening that he totally forgot. He was also going to be let if he didn't haul ass. He got up uncomfortably as he tried to hide his boner. He failed causing his sekirei to blush as they saw it. He quickly went to the bathroom to get ready and avoid further embarrassment.

As Minato entered the bathroom both of his sekirei looked at each other and blushed at the thought of what almost happened. They were both willing and would have participated eagerly, but that didn't mean the situation any less embarrassing.

"So," Musubi stated, "One of us needs to go with Minato-sama. You know, in case something came up." She wanted to go herself, but she knew Akitsu was just as eager. And as much as she hated to admit it, right now Akitsu needed their Ashikabi more than her.

"Ah." Akitsu raised an eyebrow, "You should go. I will stay and make lunch." Seeing Musubi's curious reaction she continued, "I do not have appropriate clothing to accompany him as he said last night and given how rushed he is, having time for shopping for clothes is highly unlikely. You also made breakfast; it is only natural that I make lunch."

Musubi was impressed at the logic behind Akitsu's decision. Minato had taught her to take decisions based on logic and reasoning but that was the only lesson she failed to grasp. She was far too emotional to do that. They agreed and sat in silence waiting for Minato.

Minato performed his morning ablutions as quickly as he could took a shower and came out from the bathroom to see his girls waiting for him. They blushed again seeing their Ashikabi topless and only wearing a towel. He proceeded to get ready.

Musubi hesitated a little before she said, "I should go with you Minato-sama."

Minato looked at her and shrugged. They already had this conversation. Even though he didn't like it, he knew that if a sekirei attacked him he would need Musubi to fight. There was simply no comparison between a sekirei and a human. Then he remembered about Akitsu.

"What about Akitsu? What will she be doing?"

"She doesn't really have regular wear and you don't seem like you have time to take her shopping right now. So it is better if she stays home for now. She also wants to cook lunch."

Minato saw the point in that argument. But he also didn't want to leave her alone in the apartment. There were a number of things that could go wrong. He also saw the look of longing in Akitsu's eyes, and knew she wanted to come too. Besides …

"Why don't you see if you can find something for hr to wear? Both of you are coming with me. You will have to camp out on a nearby building though." He said.

The girls perked up at that thought. They scampered off to get ready. Minato just chuckled at their eagerness.

It took those two about 15 minutes to find Akitsu something to wear. She wore a form fitting jeans of Musubi's and the old t-shirt Minato gave her last night. She also did something with her hair and had some light make up. She looked divine, they both did. Musubi was decked in her usual top and shorts combo with sneakers and her fighting gloves. Minato always liked the fact that sekirei got ready so quickly and still looked incredibly beautiful. It took them 5 minutes of jumping above rooftops, with Musubi holding him by the waist, to reach the cram school. He saw them get up on a nearby roof as he entered his class.

As Minato sat in his appointed room waiting for the students to fill in his mind began to wander. The foremost thought in his mind was the possibility of forcefully winging sekireis. He had thought the kid and his sekirei came to take Akitsu because she was couldn't be winged and as such could serve anyone that convinced her. But if just a kiss was all it took to wing one then many would try to get more to bolster their forces. It was probably already happening. The only idea that came to his mind was to secure an area of the city as his own and offer refuge to unwinged sekirei there. But it was far easier said than done. He couldn't do it with just Musubi and Akitsu. They would be spread too thin. There were only two ways this could work.

First was to find other Ashikabi and sekirei pairs and convince them to join him in his mission. That could get really complicated real soon. Once they learned they could just wing a sekirei by force there was no guarantee that they won't turn on the unwinged ones themselves. He will need people he truly trusted for this to work. Given the small number of people he knew well and the very small number of people that can become an Ashikabi it as a very unlikely scenario.

The second was to find sekireis reacting to him and wing them to bolster his forces. There would be no doubt about loyalty in this case and it was inevitable if Yume was right. But it had two major drawbacks. One, it could take him a long time to wing enough sekirei to become a force to be reckoned with. And most importantly his heart didn't agree with him to use his sekirei as mere soldiers in a fight, no matter how righteous it was. Sure they were the perfect soldiers and incredibly powerful to boot but they were also young women who wanted to be loved and he couldn't bear the thought of treating them as anything else.

He sighed as the bell chimed signaling the beginning of the class. He looked around to see a handful of people sitting. He was surprised. This school offered the students a chance to get their paper analyzed by the instructor of his choosing. And since all other instructors were retired teachers with much more experience he expected to be left out actually may be a few will come to him. He definitely didn't expect Ai Inoguchi to be sitting there. But it made sense he guessed. She was considered to be the best student in this class and a shoe in to Tokyo University. She was 2 years older to Minato's 20 years and an orphan. He also knew that she worked as professional queen (dominatrix). This apparently made everyone either a little afraid of her or outright disgusted by her. This included most of the staff here as well. Minato didn't care. He had long since stopped caring about things he learned second hand about people and judge them only on how he felt about them. It helped him befriend some of the people from the darker walks of life as he found them to be more trustworthy and helpful than most other people he knew. To him Ai was simply a brilliant student who needed guidance and he gladly provided it. The others were giving her a wide berth as usual but she seemed not to care.

Minato cleared his throat as he stood up from his chair. "Let's get started then" he said unaware of the argument happening on a nearby roof.

 **Meanwhile…..**

Musubi and Akitsu watched the two sekirei cautiously. They had clear order not to start any fighting, only to respond in self defense. They watched Minato go inside the building and decided to stay at the nearby roof and wait for him. It was after a few minutes that Musubi felt two other sekirei approaching them. She didn't see their Ashikabi but they landed on a nearby roof and immediately took up a battle stance. They were twins dressed in matching leather outfits - one purple, one violet. Lightning crackled in their hand as they prepared to fight. Musubi felt the temperature drop as Akitsu got ready to fight as well.

"We don't want to start a fight. We are here only to keep an eye on our Ashikabi. He gave us orders not to engage in pointless conflict." Musubi said hoping to dissolve the situation.

"Hmm. So did our Ashikabi. I guess as long as you don't do anything we won't do anything. But we should introduce ourselves anyway. I am #12, Hibiki," said the violet one.

"I am #11, Hikari. You better not try anything funny." The purple one said.

"We have no intention to start a fight. Trust me. I am #88, Musubi."

"I will also respect my Ashikabi's wish as long as you do not attack first. I am #07, Akitsu."

At the mention of Akitsu's number the twins flinched and took a step back. Musubi was also shocked to find that bond sister was a single number.

"You are a single number?" all three sekirei asked, Musubi in amazement and the twins in fear.

"Yes. Before I was marked as a scrap number my designation was #07. I should have said that earlier. Sorry." She said to Musubi, her eyes saying the unspoken question.

"Don't worry. Our Ashikabi-sama does not care about that. He loves you all the same." Musubi said understanding her bonded sister's unspoken question. Akitsu visibly relaxed at the assurance.

The twins on the other hand were on a full blown freak-out. The scrapped sekirei was known to almost all other sekireis, either directly or indirectly. Every sekirei had heard about their unfortunate sister who could never be winged. In addition they had actually seen her in action before and they were terrified of the power they witnessed then. The only reason they hadn't recognized her because she didn't have the crest on her forehead anymore. Hibiki suspected the reason but dare not believe it. She just had to make sure.

"You got winged? How is that even possible?" she asked, not sure if she wanted the answer or not.

"Of course she did. Because our Ashikabi-sama is the greatest Ashikabi there is." Musubi replied happily.

"No. Our Ashikabi-sama is the best, way better than yours." Hikari countered.

And just like that a potential battle between two groups of super powered beings turned into a competition to see whose Ashikabi was better. They continued to argue like that until they saw their respective Ashikabis exit the building.

 **Back to Minato…..**

Minato sighed as the students packed their bags one by one and left. He too packed up his notes. As he expected Ai did tremendously in the common entrance exam. She could easily go to the Tokyo University or may be the prestigious all female Sowa University. He was also surprised to see that all the students here did well enough to get in at least one of the top universities.

He exited the class to find Ai standing there.

"Excuse me sensei; but I have a few questions about Tokyo U." she said to him.

Minato just sighed. In many aspects Ai was very weird. Though it was not required of them most students referred to the instructors here as sensei. Most of them didn't call him that because of him being so young. Ai was the only one who called him and only him sensei. It made him uncomfortable since she was older than him. He had tried but failed to stop her to do so.

"Sure. How about we talk on the way? I have somewhere I have to be." He said thinking about taking Akitsu cloth shopping.

"As you wish." she said as she fell in line beside him.

This was another part of Ai that intrigued him. For a professional queen she seemed to be rather subdued. He assumed that she was just one of those yandere types.

They were engrossed in their conversation about the university when Minato heard the sound of people landing in front of him. He looked to see Musubi, Akitsu and two other girls - twins and wearing what looked like similar S&M gear. His girls were looking at him with amazement while the twins had a look of utter disbelief. The twins were clearly sekirei as they jumped from the rooftop before them. That combined with the fact that his girls accompanied them led to only one conclusion.

"You're an Ashikabi" both Minato and Ai said at the same time to each other.

Minato just chuckled at the coincidence. Here he was looking for other Ashikabis to help him and fate just gave him the perfect candidate. Ai seemed a little shocked at first.

"It seems we have much to talk about sensei" Ai said. His girls seemed to be a little surprised about that title but the twins just continued to stare at him in that same look of disbelief. Ai noticed that.

"Staring is rude you know," she said in a rather stern voice. The twins flinched and immediately lowered their heads. "Forgive us mistress" they said in unison.

Minato couldn't stop himself from chuckling at Ai's behavior and the twins' reply. "Kinky" he said causing Ai and her sekirei to blush. For the first time in his life he saw Ai stutter, "It's not what you think sensei."

"It's none of my business. But we should probably get somewhere private before someone hears us. It's not exactly safe you know." Minato said as he saw Ai getting flustered.

After a round of introduction and Ai's amazement and Minato's carefully hidden surprise at Akitsu's number they decided to head to Minato's apartment as it was closer.

Five minutes of rooftop jumping and they were in front of the apartment. Much to Minato's surprise he found his friend Shiiro waiting for him there. With him were two women who were clearly sekirei. The girls were both dressed in casual top and skirt that did nothing to mar their beauty. The thing that stood out however was the naginata in one girls hand and the spear in another's. Before Minato could say anything Musubi ran to the girl holding the naginata and pulled her into a hug.

"It's so good to see you Kaho-chan" she said.

"Same here Musubi-chan" the girl named Kaho replied.

Shiiro just took in the scene and looked at Minato, "You too huh. And here I thought I will have you begging to know the secret to getting hot girls. You just had to beat me and get five sekirei. A pair of tins no less."

Minato burst out laughing as Ai turned a deep shed of red. The twins were too shocked to say anything.

"Don't worry. I got only two. This is Ai, a friend of mine. And the twins are her sekirei. Now let's get inside, we have a lot to talk about." Minato said.

They entered and Shiiro's sekirei introduced themselves as #78, Nanami and #87, Kaho. After a second round of introductions they settled in.

Minato ordered pizza for everyone keeping in mind the 6 sekirei included and decided to get better acquainted with his guests.

"So how did you guys meet?" he asked.

 **End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Hello again dear readers. Thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews. The next chapter will probably be a little late. I have some real life obligations that need my attention. To the anonymous reviewers asking question, this is not a place to answer them. If you want to ask me something PM me and I will reply. I have a whole lot of things planned for this story. It will have a slow build up so please bear with me. I hope you like this chapter. It turned a little shorter than I wanted but I think it turned out pretty well.]**

 **Chapter – 4**

Takami Sahashi was not having a good day. She rarely had a good day, a day when she didn't feel the urge to kill a certain someone. In fact she came to think of those less bad days as good days. But today was a completely different case altogether. She took a long drag from her cigarette as she looked at the horde of scientists milling about in the science floor and then at the report in her hand. She let out a puff of smoke and sighed. She knew this was bad. She and a team of elite scientists had worked 18 hours straight on this and still didn't know what to do with the data or if the data was valid at all. Without the special energy boosters most of the people would have passed out by now. Last evening the winging data showed an unknown sekirei being winged by her good for nothing son of all people. Since the winging emitted a special frequency unique to each sekirei and they had all the data regarding every sekirei released including #1 it was an impossible event. It took her and her team all night to sort that mess out before one junior assistant had the idea to run it against all sekirei and not just the unwinged ones thinking that a Norito might have confused the system. The result was even more confusing. It showed the frequency matched that of #7 Akitsu, a sekirei considered to be unwingable and unable to use a Norito. That had sent the team in an even bigger uproar. They have spent hours on checking the winging data. But everything seemed to be operational. They were finally satisfied as another sekirei winging data came in.

After much deliberation they decided that it was indeed true that Minato Sahashi had done the impossible and winged #7. Takami was fuming at this point. Not only did Minaka not keep his promise of keeping her children out of this mad game of his, but Minato had gone and winged the scrap number. He knew Minaka would have a field day with this and this would bring Minato to the attention of other Ashikabis. She didn't know who she was angrier at – Minaka or Minato. Well she already took out her wrath on Minaka when she found out about Minato winging that ditz Musubi. She will have to talk to her son when all of this was over. She thought her son would be out of the game soon considering Musubi was an idiot and not that strong either. But this changes things. Even in her broken form it had taken Karasuba going full on to stop Akitsu. Now that she was winged she could very well be a match for Karasuba. That fact was bad in itself. When Karasuba learned about it she would take an interest in Minato and that was never good. Not to mention it would also make Minaka take an interest in him which was worse. She wished that her idiot son would have listened to her and gone abroad to study as she wanted, but no he had to be stubborn and prove that he could do this on his own. It was all thanks to her useless parents teaching him about being a man and all that bullshit. Things had spiraled out of her control from there. She hated not being in control.

She came out of her musing as the elevator doors opened to Minaka's office. She saw that faggot Natsuo fawning over Minaka as usual. Karasuba was also there sitting in a corner and tending to her sword. Takami sighed. She hoped Karasuba wouldn't be here. For some reason she liked to hang out here of all places. Minaka looked up seeing her enter.

"Come in Takami-kun. Did you sort out the mess at the winging station? I don't want such a triviality to put a hamper in the game of the gods."

"The winging system is working properly. It was an anomaly that triggered the alarm."

"That is quite interesting. Do tell."Minaka's eyes gleamed in that irritating manner that Takami absolutely hated.

"It seems #7 was winged and since her frequency wasn't put in the system it appeared as an unknown sekirei." Takami said bracing for Minaka to cackle and ramble about fate. To her surprise Minaka went silent, a serious expression coming to his face. Takami felt her blood go cold at that expression. Despite his aloof and jovial manner Minaka was a very powerful and dangerous man and for a short moment Takami felt scared for her son.

"Are you sure? Have you verified it yet? This should not be possible. Who is the Ashikabi that seems to be able to defy fate?" Minaka asked in a very serious manner as he took the report from Takami. His manner changed however as he read it. He returned to his usual self and said with his trademark maniacal laughter, "Minato Sahashi. It seems my boy has the blessings of the gods. This certainly makes things interesting. We should …." His tirade was interrupted as Takami's fist contacted his face and he was sent flying to the other side. Surprisingly he landed on his feet.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he is not your son? He is mine and I will never allow you to get involved in his life." Takami yelled at him.

"My my, that's so funny coming from someone who haven't spoken to her son in over a year. Do you really think you can make him do anything about who he lets in his life when you couldn't even make him go to the college of your choice?" Minaka said in a taunting manner. Seeing Takami looking at him surprised he added, "Did you think I didn't know that? There is nothing I don't know about the players of this game of gods. I am the game master after all. That said I have no interest in getting to know him personally. A mere happenstance of genetics is no concern for someone like me. But we will need to have visual confirmation of the winging. Oh the possibilities are endless. Perhaps an invite to the tower is in order. Get me a line to that boy" he said to no one in particular.

"How about I go see them? I wanted to go see Mu-chan anyway. I'll bring them here with me." Karasuba spoke from the corner, an odd glint in her eyes. Takami shivered as she saw that. She knew that glint. It meant only one thing. She tasted blood. Knowing her history with Akitsu she knew there will be a fight. Takami didn't know what to do. If someone didn't stop Karasuba half the city will be obliterated in that fight. Minaka was thinking along the same lines but he was more concerned about such a fight happening so early when there were a lot of places where he didn't have proper surveillance. Before any of them could do anything Natsuo spoke up.

"There is that special mission in America you need to take care of. It is rather time sensitive and needs for us to leave in a few hours. Perhaps you can postpone meeting them for now. It's not like they are going anywhere."

Karasuba sighed. While she was looking forward to a good fight, she couldn't ignore a vital mission like this. After all she had her own reason for the sekirei plan to succeed. Besides this mission promised a lot of bloodshed and she looked forward to it.

"Very well, I guess I can always see Mu-chan some other day. Do what you want." She went back to tending to her sword.

Takami sighed in relief as she saw a tech set up the transmission equipment. While she wasn't particularly fond of Minato, he was still her son and she didn't want him to die. She just hoped he wouldn't do something to piss Minaka off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how did you guys meet?" Minato asked.

Shiiro and Ai looked at each other before Shiiro pointed to Ai and said, "Ladies first."

Minato suppressed a chuckle at that but Ai seemed fine with it. "I think it would be better if Hikari and Hibiki started with their part first. I think it's something you guys should know." Ai said as she motioned for the twins to tell their tale.

The twins seemed to hesitate for a moment before they started their story….

Hikari and Hibiki looked across from the building they were on. They watched as a dark haired man argued with a slender looking beautiful woman. The man was Seo Karou, the one they were destined to be with forever. They didn't know who the woman was but from what they heard it appeared she was clearly in love with him. The twins were horrified at the way Seo treated the woman. He simply disregarded her feelings and told her to leave him alone, very rudely. They were dumb struck as he just walked away from the crying woman without a second look. Hikari wanted to follow him but Hibiki persuaded her not to. Instead they decided to talk to the woman.

It took some convincing, but the genuine concern in the twins' eyes as well as the overwhelming need to confide in someone led to the woman telling her story. Her name was Emi. She met Seo at a small bar about a month ago. She was in a bad place and he cheered her up. They went on a few dates and everything was going great when Seo asked for some money from her. He said he would pay her back but never did. She was a little upset at this but Seo was charming and knew exactly what to say. Soon she burned through her savings lending him money. She told this to him last week. He hadn't spoken to her since. She tracked him down to see what was wrong but he didn't even show any interest in her. She got really upset when he told her that they were over. She realized it was about the money but she really loved him and wanted to get another chance. But once she told her that she saw a very different side to Seo, a cold and vindictive side. She was still crying when the twins showed up.

They twins were horrified by the story. They didn't want someone like him to be their Ashikabi. They decided to discuss it later. Right now they needed to help this woman.

Their story was interrupted as Shiiro punched the wall next to him. Minato could understand the sentiment. He wanted to punch something too, specifically this douche bag Seo, but something else peaked his interest.

"So you two were reacting to someone else. How is she your Ashikabi then?" Minato asked, "I thought a sekirei only reacts to one person, guided by destiny or something like that." Everyone turned to the twins at that with questioning expressions. Ai just smiled warmly at them.

"That is not completely true. You have to understand that nothing about the bond and reaction is 100% accurate; most of it is just educated guess. We would have still winged ourselves on him if Ai-sama didn't come along. It was a few days after the incident and we were really upset. We didn't want to be winged by a heartless man like him but we didn't know what else to do. At that time we also thought that a sekirei can only react to one person. We were in a café, cursing our fate when I felt my heart flutter out of nowhere. We looked at each other and knew the other was feeling the same. I knew the feeling. I was reacting, we were reacting. We looked around assuming to find Seo, but he wasn't there. We let our feelings guide us and we found ourselves before Ai-sama. We couldn't believe it, but not only were we reacting but it was much more intense than it was with Seo. You can guess how it went after that." They both blushed as they looked at Ai.

"Well being asked by two beautiful girls, twins and wearing kinky S&M outfit, to come with them to their room was like a dream come true." Ai said making the twins blush hotly. She had a hint of red herself as well. "One thing led to another and there was the crazy man on TV telling me about Sekirei Plan. You know how it is. How about you Shiiro-san; how did you meet your sekirei?"

"Well it was rather simple really. One week ago I was going to get something to eat when Kaho called me. I thought she was a cosplayer at first. I went with her to a small restaurant, we chatted a little. She asked if we could go somewhere private. She kissed me, told me about the plan and that was that. Two days ago I met Nanami and she became my sekirei as well. Today I decided to come here and show you that I have two kickass girlfriends and tease you a little, but you know how that turned out." Shiiro said. Both his sekirei went red at being called 'kickass girlfriends'.

Ai looked a little peeved at such a concise and clinical description. Minato just shrugged. He knew that's how Shiiro talked anyway. He gave a brief account of meeting Musubi and Akitsu. All of them asked questions about winging Akitsu. But he had no real answers to that and he didn't like to speculate. After that they spent some time commenting on the Plan. None of them wanted to be a part of it but saw no way out at the moment. Minato liked the attitude.

"Right now we have to go along with that mad man. We don't have enough information or manpower to go against it. Our first priority will be safety. Then we can think about gathering intelligence and bolstering our forces. Then I want to…." Minato was cut off as the door bell rung.

He opened the door to find a familiar face holding a mountain of pizza boxes. The person was also surprised to see Minato.

"When did you start delivering pizza Shigi-san?" he asked the boy.

"I started recently. It pays well and still leaves me enough time to study. This is a big order. Are you having a party or something Minato-san?" Shigi asked.

"It's not really a party. A few close friends. They have huge appetite though. Sorry I can't invite you." Minato said feeling bad. Shigi Haruka was a friend and he didn't want to be rude. But he didn't want to get him involved in this madness either. To his relief Shigi just shrugged.

"I have other deliveries anyway. But we are celebrating when the result comes out this time. And it will be my treat. You deserve it." He said. Minato just chuckled and nodded. He helped Shigi on some subjects in his free time. He didn't think Shigi owed him anything but he wasn't one to refuse someone's gratitude. He also felt a little proud at Shigi's improvement attitude. He liked to think he had hand in it. (He was right.)

With that he paid for the pizza, added a generous tip and took the boxes in the living room. Last night he learned that his girls had never had anything other than Japanese food and he wanted to rectify that. He knew Shiiro and Ai liked pizza so he went with it. He figured the other sekirei would like the new food. If not then Musubi can whip up something.

He showed his girls how to eat pizza. Shiiro and Ai did the same. They all ate in silence for a while before Shiiro said, "Please continue from before. It sounded like you have a plan."

"I do. Well beginning of a plan anyway. You see creating a bond with a sekirei doesn't require consent only a kiss. I have no doubt that some people are already hunting unwinged sekirei and winging them by force." Everyone had a dark expression at Minato's words. "I want to put a stop to that or at least hinder it as much as I can. The best way would be to declare a part of the city to be under my protection and allow refuge to unwinged sekirei."

"To do that you need a way to spread the word about the refuge and find a suitable area that will cause least amount of problems. You will also need info on the Ashikabis that want to wing sekireis by force. And last but not the least you will need a force strong enough to enforce your law or whatever you call it. That's a tall order." Shiiro said.

"You can't do it alone. But together we have a fair chance. Among us we have 6 sekirei, one of which is a single number. We have the force needed. We can do this." Ai said.

Minato smiled at Shiiro's analysis and Ai's enthusiasm. "It won't be that easy. We have no idea how many sekirei are hunting others or how powerful they are. Also it would be dangerous to let our sekirei go out there without getting them ready. I'm sure none of us want to lose them in the process."

"So what do you want to do?" Shiiro asked.

"Well, for now I want to focus on training our sekirei. I have been training Musubi but there is so much I can do better with the help of other sekirei. Sparring partners will make the training go much easier. I want to make sure that when they have to fight they will win. As for the information part; I have someone working on it. Whatever he turns up we will not initiate anything until our sekirei are ready. I hope you guys are ok with that." Minato said feeling a little sheepish at being so forward with them. After all they were not his subordinates, and he didn't have any authority over them. He was so excited over the possibility of getting allies that he got carried away.

"Sure. You have a plan and it is for a worthy cause. Besides I think Kaho would love to work with her friend. So count me in whatever plans that genius mind of yours is making. I and my sekirei are yours to command." Shiiro said, adding the last part with a bow and in a very serious tone. Minato knew Shiiro followed a strict code of conduct similar to Bushido. So he realized his vow of service was very real. Shiiro would follow any order he gave as long as it didn't violate his code. This was much more than he expected. He knew Shiiro enough to know he will help, they had a similar mindset. But he didn't expect the vow of service like a samurai captain gave to daimyo.

"That is a bit extreme Shiiro. I want you as a friend, not as a servant. And I am not the kind to command you." Minato said uncomfortably.

"I know that but for this to work we need someone to take charge, to make the decisions and you are the most suited for that task. I am too hot headed to lead and I highly doubt Ai-san has any experience in pressure situations," he looked at Ai who confirmed his words, "you on the other hand are one of the few people I know that can keep his cool even under gunfire. You will make a great leader of this alliance. And just because I am offering my services doesn't mean things are going to change between us. I will consider you my superior officer or something like that and I suggest you think accordingly."

Ai looked at the exchange with wonder. It was like watching one of those superhero origin stories. The thought made her giggle. But it also brought a question to her mind.

"Um….. I don't want to intrude but we should probably find a place to live together." She said and immediately went red in the face as she realized what she just said. Seeing Minato's curious expression and Shiiro's perverted one she hastily elaborated, "Right now we are living too far from each other. If something happens to one of us it will take too long for others to respond. We should find a place where we can safely stay together, ideally with room to spare for other Ashikabis that will join us and the sekireis we will give refuge to."

Minato was impressed at her logic. Shiiro seemed to be satisfied with the explanation as well. "I take it you are with us then." Seeing her nod Minato continued, "It will have to wait until we decide on the area to protect. Besides a place fitting such criteria isn't easy to find. But you are right we should look into it. If either of you find an ideal place let me know." They both nodded.

With that the meeting was over. It was getting late so Ai and Shiiro left with their sekirei, promising to keep in regular contact and to call if needed. They also made a plan to meet at the warehouse for training. With them gone Minato took a breath of relief. It was a good start, his plan was in motion. There were many things that still could go wrong, but at least he had his friends with him now. He realized how lucky his day has been and a smile came to his lips. He grabbed Akitsu by the waist and pulled her into an embrace. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Her wings lit up and she moaned with pure pleasure. After a while he pulled back from the kiss but Akitsu tried to follow him and pouted when he completely pulled off. "You are quite the good luck charm you know." He whispered to her before kissing her again. Strangely there were no wings of light this time. Minato filed that bit of info for later analysis. He felt jealousy coming from Musubi and looked to see her near tears. He realized he will have to be more careful in the future. He motioned Musubi to come near and pulled her into an embrace as well. He gently kissed her tears and said, "I love you Musubi, never doubt that. Just because I love Akitsu does not mean I love you any less. Ok."

The words were simple but they were the absolute truth. Musubi could feel the love in her Ashikabi's words and action. And just like that her every hurt, every doubt faded into nothingness. Her entire being filled with pure ecstasy as he kissed her.

Minato and Musubi were still in their heated embrace and Akitsu was still dizzy from her round of kissing when Minato's phone rang. Minato broke the kiss much to Musubi's disappointment. Picking up the phone he saw that the display showed no number only the words 'Game Master.'

"Well, this should be interesting." He said to himself as he accepted the call.

 **End of chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**[I am back. Not much more to say. Sorry for being this late in updating the story but life happened. Anyway enjoy the story.]**

 **Chapter – 5**

Natsuo looked at Karasuba as the stealth jet took off for their destination. He suppressed the glee he felt at the thought of the coming events and thought about the beast that sat with him. That was what Karasuba was after all. She was definitely strong but she was a sekirei. And he didn't think her any better than a dog. And she wasn't even loyal. He gritted his teeth at the memory of how this lowly beast had derailed his plans.

He had been incredibly happy when he learned he was going to be the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. He knew the slavish devotion a sekirei had for their Ashikabi and wanted to use it to gain the power he always wanted. But all his plans were derailed when he became Karasuba's Ashikabi. She was completely indifferent to him and didn't show any of the behaviors a sekirei should. It seemed she didn't care for him other than the Norito he allowed her to use. It's not that he cared for her but he needed her obedience to put his plans into motion. In a few days it was clear she was not going to do anything just for his sake, never mind doing something to please him. This was not what he expected, but Natsuo Ichinomi was nothing if not flexible. When he realized Karasuba was more likely to listen to Minaka than him he decided to take action. He didn't want to end up with more uncontrollable pets so he studied everything about The Bond as he could. A little analysis and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the other two prospective Squad members under perfect control either. The main factor seemed to be his sexual orientation. He was gay and while he could easily fake his affection to fool a girl sekirei the bond would know and that may cause the compulsion to obey him to be milder than he liked. He had already selected three of the male sekirei and secretly arranged for them to stay hidden until he could officially wing them. Fending off Benitsubasa and Haihane was easy enough. The hardest part was eliminating Karasuba since she had to approve of all Squad members and he didn't want to take the chance. There was also the fact that she could be a big thorn in his path when he finally made his move against Minaka.

Natsuo suppressed a chuckle at the thought of Minaka. The man was definitely a genius and a very dangerous foe to be had but he was also surprisingly easy to manipulate. Then again everyone was easy to manipulate if you knew how to push their buttons. In case of Minaka it was his massive ego and god complex. He was so delusional that he thought he was invincible. While it was very close to the truth there were obviously other people who were equally powerful if not more. Playing the devoted servant and stoking Minaka's ego got him his current position as the Ashikabi of the Squad. Even though he wasn't much of an Ashikabi, his post had brought him all the access and information he needed to put his plan in motion. It took him a month to put everything in place. It was time. He took a deep breath and schooled his features. He needed this to go off without a hitch. He thumbed the device in his pant pocket to make sure it was there and approached Karasuba.

Karasuba looked at Natsuo as he approached her. She smirked as she prepared herself for the usual banter the man gave her before each mission. She found his pathetic attempt at trying to act as the one in charge to be hilarious. She recalled the day after her winging when he had actually asked her to fetch him some food. She had quickly and painfully made the point that while she was his sekirei she was the one in command in the relationship as it was. The look of shock and astonishment on his face had been well worth the indignation of being told what to do. Things changed from then into a very comfortable pattern. She knew he was afraid of her and it suited her just fine. She had noticed his gradually lightening mood and knew he was accepting his place in life. Karasuba contemplated having sex with him just to drive the point that she could. She knew he was gay and didn't find her physically attractive in the least, so wouldn't enjoy it one bit. But that just made it all the better. She looked at him when he sat in front of her.

"You look pleased?" he asked, a little fear creeping in his voice.

"Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head about, dear." Karasuba said in a condescending manner.

Natsuo didn't let his indignation show as he pulled out the small device from his pocket and said, "Very well. But there is a secondary objective to our mission today. And we need to talk about it."

"This," he said as he showed her the device, "is a state of the art monitoring device. The tech guys want to monitor a sekirei in actual battle and find out the working of the core. Minaka was hoping you would oblige them."

Karasuba looked at the device. It looked like armbands jogger use to strap their mobiles. There was also a mobile like device attached to it. She took it in her hands and looked it over. Finally she said, "It's not my problem if this thing gets destroyed during the fight. You can set it up."

Natsuo resisted the urge to jump in joy as he strapped the device to Karasuba's arm and activated it. The microscopic needles inserted themselves in her arm and started their work immediately. Natsuo went back in his seat after that and poured himself some champagne. He lazily sipped it and kept an eye on his watch and Karasuba. He also thumbed his other pocket to make sure of its content.

Karasuba gave the device a cursory glance as she contemplated the news she learned before her departure. Mu-chan's Ashikabi apparently winged that scrapped number. The thought made her heart race. This was really good news. That Ice Bitch would make a nice opponent. Eliminating her will also hurt that Ashikabi and motivate Musubi to get stronger and finally give her the fight she had wanted for so long. She felt her excitement fade and a stillness overcome her body as her thought turned to her true rival – Yume. She felt herself sag as she thought of her demise and her parting words to let love into her heart. She scoffed at the thought and tried to grab the glass of scotch but found her movements to be slower than normal. She immediately went on alert but found she could barely move. Looking at Natsuo to see his smug expression was all the confirmation she needed. She grabbed her sheathed sword and tried to take him out before whatever he did ran its course. She would rather die than let this bastard do – she had no idea what he wanted to do – but she won't let it happen. But before she could draw her sword she felt intense pain course through her. It was as if thousands of volts of electricity travelled through her in an instant. She fell to the ground face down and groaned in pain. Her body was numb and she couldn't move at all.

Natsuo kicked her on the side and rolled her over. She saw him holding a gun that looked like the toy guns children use. He pointed it at her and squeezed the trigger. The gun glowed softly and Karasuba's world filled with pain again. The pain was incredible but she didn't make a single sound. When the pain subsided she asked the most obvious question, "Why?"

Natsuo gave a sadistic smile as he said, "Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head about, dear." Then he fired the gun again and again and again. It took him 20 more tries before Karasuba finally passed out. Through it all she never even made a whimper, just glared at him. Natsuo was a little unnerved by it and more than a little afraid. But he shook it off as he went to the cockpit to tell the pilot that they were on schedule. As he returned he looked at Karasuba and smiled, _soon I will have everything I wanted and she will be the bargaining chip for it._ With that thought he made the call to his shadow partner.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato looked at the cell phone lying on his table and let out a relieved sigh. He smirked as he remembered Shiiro saying he could keep his cool under gunfire. He certainly kept his cool during the phone call and came out victorious so to speak. He felt his blood boil as he remembered the conversation but quickly calmed down as Akitsu snuggled closer to him in sleep.

His day had been a good one until he received a call from the Game Master Minaka. After congratulating him on winging Akitsu and blabbing about being blessed by the gods he asked him to bring Akitsu to his lab for some testing to confirm the winging and see what changes happened to her. Minato himself was quite curious about it and would probably have said yes. But Akitsu was standing just across him and she went stiff at the mention of testing and he knew he couldn't – wouldn't take her to the lab. But he also knew Minaka wasn't going to take no for an answer. Minato did some of his fastest thinking then and convinced Minaka to a visit by a team of scientists – female only – to come and conduct tests that Akitsu is comfortable with. He was surprised Minaka agreed to his terms but realized he didn't know enough about the situation to form a hypothesis.

After he ended the phone call he pulled Akitsu on his lap and motioned to Musubi to leave them alone. He was again struck by how much Musubi matured when she nodded with a concerned face went inside the kitchen to prepare dinner. Akitsu for her part seemed to be doing her best to meld her body with him. After holding her for a while he quietly probed her about her reaction. It took a while but finally she told him her tale between sobs and shudders.

After the invasion of Kamikura Island Minaka and his scientists decided to research the species of sekirei, so they created a lab at the Island and decided to research on the next sekirei since the first five were already fully grown adults. By the quirks of fate it turned out #6 was not suitable for research because of his volatile nature. The scientists had their hands full keeping his powers stabilized, so they didn't want to add unknown factors to the mix. So as the next number Akitsu was chosen as the test subject for the research. At first it wasn't bad, mostly blood draw and other similar tests to study her genetics. She spoke of a researcher named Takehito Asama, who was really kind to her and treated her like a sister. But one day he stopped coming and was replaced by another researcher. She later learned that Takehito died in some accident. A few weeks after this new researcher took over they started studying the winging process. During this the accident occurred that rendered Akitsu unable to be winged and thus labeled a Scrapped Number. After this everything changed. Once Minaka realized she could no longer be a part of his Sekirei plan he authorized much more dangerous experiments on her. Akitsu didn't know that she was unwingable then; she just hated the experiments and wanted them to end so she can finally be with her Ashikabi. One day she heard two researchers talking about her and learned of her fate. She was crushed in despair before rage took over. She wanted to prove them wrong by going and getting herself winged. She fought her way out until she came face to face with Karasuba. They fought viciously for a long time before she lost and passed out. She came to with a heavily bandaged Karasuba and a concerned looking Yume sitting by her side. Strangely it was Karasuba not Yume who managed to give her hope. While Yume told her that love will find a way and she will definitely find her Ashikabi Karasuba simply said that Akitsu was really strong so she will definitely draw the attention of some Ashikabi. Akitsu made a vow to survive until the plan and find herself an Ashikabi. After the incident she was moved to a remote facility where she and #6 Homura were the only sekirei. Homura will often come to her and apologize for her misfortune. Yume and Karasuba would also visit her regularly and she was slowly coming to term with her life.

Then Yume died and everything changed again. Karasuba no longer came to talk to her and soon Homura was moved as his condition stabilized. The research on sekirei was considered secondary now and the research team was changed again. The new head researcher was a vile man. Akitsu shuddered as she talked about him. He was a middle-aged man and Akitsu was already a stunningly beautiful woman. From what Minato understood this man wanted Akitsu for himself – whether as a woman or as a sekirei he didn't know – but he wanted her badly and he tried to destroy her self esteem to achieve that. Akitsu's already fragile sense of worth was destroyed by this man – one she was told to address as Master – as he slowly took advantage of her. He slowly made her want to please him and started fondling her and taking other similar liberties. Akitsu didn't like him but by then she had come to think of herself as completely worthless and liked the attention he gave her. Thankfully before he went too far he was caught by the head researcher who came on a surprise visit. Again Akitsu was moved to a facility in Tokyo above the M.B.I. tower and there she remained. She stayed there until one day she saw some of the sekirei being released for the plan. She begged to let out of her room and to join the plan. One day Minaka visited her and told her that he didn't need her anymore and she could go if she wanted, she was useless to him now. This news didn't sit well with her, though she didn't consciously realize it she had lived because she thought she was useful to someone. Now with her reason to live gone she didn't care anymore. She wanted to die and end her worthless existence. Apparently some of the research staff heard Minaka's words and decided to take her for themselves. When she saw them enter her room she was naked from the shower she had taken. She watched as they leered at her. Akitsu didn't feel any shame, her sense of modesty long gone she simply went about her way. One of the men tried to kiss her and something in her snapped. She had resigned herself to her fate but suddenly she wanted to live, she wanted to find her Ashikabi and above all she wanted to be loved. Reacting on pure instinct she froze them and shattered them. Grabbing one of the lab coats she jumped out of the window and made her way to the park. On her way her doubts crept back and her feeling of worthlessness came back with a vengeance. She sat in the park hoping someone from M.B.I. would come and kill her for her action but that never happened. She spent two days there and nobody came to take her. On the third day Minato found her.

By the time she finished her tale Akitsu was emotionally drained and she quickly dozed off in Minato's arms. They stayed there until Musubi called them for dinner. The whole time they were cuddling on the sofa Minato was planning on finding this 'Master' and imagining most painful ways for him to die. He also had similar thoughts about Minaka but they were much more muted. He was quite surprised by his dark thoughts and the intensity of his rage but he realized he had never had someone he cared about in this kind of situation before. He realized the girls were his family and he would bring hell upon those who threatened them. He was shaken from his thoughts as Musubi called them for dinner.

It took him a while to wake Akitsu up and they got down to a simple dinner. Akitsu was still pretty worn out and after they were done with the dinner he took her to the second bedroom and tucked her in. Minato took a calming breath and concentrated on the bond. He felt a calm peace coming from Akitsu but there was a sense of despair and helplessness coming from Musubi.

 _Shit_ , Minato thought, _I have been so engrossed in Akitsu and her problems that I totally ignored Musubi. She may have matured a lot but she still is only capable of so much. Well no sense in waiting and watching. I just have to remind her how much I love her._

With that in mind Minato went back in the kitchen to find Musubi doing the dishes. She was the image of an innocent beauty in a loose fitting tee and an apron over it. The scene was strangely erotic and that gave Minato an idea.

Musubi was absorbed in her task. She wanted to do something to distract her from the sorrow and fear she felt. She knew it was probably silly and her Minato-sama wasn't like that but she couldn't help feel like he had chosen Akitsu over her. After all Akitsu was a single digit sekirei. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Minato as he wrapped her in his arms from behind. She gave a surprised yelp before looking at him.

"You startled me Minato-sama. Do you need something?" she said melting into his embrace. She felt all her worries disappear. It didn't matter if he chose someone else. It didn't matter if she had to share him with others. As long as she could be of use to him she will be fulfilled. And he was with her now and she will do her best to serve his needs and enjoy his company as long as he will allow it.

Minato felt Musubi's worries and doubt disappear just from his embrace. He chuckled mentally thinking how easy it was to calm her. He decided to pamper her anyway, she certainly deserved it.

He didn't say anything. He moved one of his hands downwards from her waist. He dragged the other one along her taught stomach and slowly caressed a breast. His other hand found her panty covered mound as she wasn't wearing anything else. He gave a slight rub and felt her panties get soaked in her juices. Musubi was panting heavily. Her body was flushed and her heart was pounding in her chest. She had never felt like this before. She did have the basic ideas about sex from her adjusters and the online Sex-Ed class she took, but this felt amazing and they haven't even done any of the stuff shown in the video. She was about to ask if they could go to the bedroom to continue but her words died in a gasp as Minato kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. He then whispered to her, "There is something I want Musubi?"

"Wh – what?" was Musubi's stuttering reply.

Minato spun her around and pushed her against the sink. "You", he said as he crushed his lip to hers. At the same time he squeezed her breast and pushed his fingers into her mound. Musubi came. Her body went taught and she let out a muffled scream into Minato's mouth as the wings flared to life. She was still lost in the pleasure of her first orgasm when Minato slowly stepped back and watched her in awe. He knew Musubi came. He was amazed at how easily that happened. Watching the scene before him a devilish idea formed in his mind. He waited a moment for Musubi to calm down before he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Musubi was lost in a sea of pleasure and couldn't form a single thought as she gave into the kiss. Suddenly Minato pulled away. Musubi followed a little before finally letting him go. Minato had an evil glint in his eye as he said, "Don't you think you should finish washing the dishes?"

"Huh, what?" Musubi said confused. That was the last thing she wanted to do now. She didn't understand why Minato-sama would want her to do that now. She just stared at him dumbly.

"Did you enjoy your first orgasm?" Minato asked. Musubi went beet red at that. She knew she had an orgasm, as it was the only explanation of the heavenly feeling she had felt. But she didn't think Minato knew that and the fact that he obviously did know embarrassed her greatly. She nodded shyly.

Minato just smiled at her and said, "If you want to continue what we started be a good girl and finish the dishes. I will be waiting in the bedroom."

He took off his shirt that was wet from Musubi roaming her wet hands on him and Musubi felt the heat in her body rise. He casually walked towards his bedroom leaving Musubi in a horny state.

Musubi stood there for a while before she got moving with a renewed determination. She blushed at the thought of what they might do. All of her thoughts from before about not being needed were long gone. The only thought in her head was the one mirrored in her Ashikabi's as well.

 _Tonight's the night._

 **End of Chapter**

 **[Hope you like the teaser lemon I wrote. Next chapter will be mostly lemon. This will be my first lemon and I want to do it right. After all a person's first time is sp0ecial. LOL. See you then.]**


End file.
